monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Some Little Things...
Just a couple odds and ends things that I thought'd be neat in future MH games NEW ITEM: BOLO Combine: Stone + Ivy (55%~65%) Max in inventory: 1 (2?) When used, it will fly low to the ground for a short-to-medium distance, intended to be thrown at monsters' legs. If it hits, it does a significant amount of damage toward stagger limit, potentially causing monster to fall over. Any teammates in its path will be knocked down in the process. 50% chance it becomes a shiny where it hits the ground should it miss the target. ---- ADDITIONAL SKILL TIERS There are plenty of useful skills in the game, but perhaps you should be rewarded for pushing for those extra skill points. Just tossing these out because they're ones I can think of off the top of my head (may add more through edits), feel free to post your own/revise mine. SPEEDSETUP +20 (or maybe +15): Trap Guru Allows you to gather back traps and LBB(+) that you've laid. Useful for the all-too-common scenario of a monster leaving the area without falling in your trap. STINGER +20: All or Nothing Stinger's a new armor skill in Portable 3rd that at +10 adds ~50% affinity when hitting the weakest area(s) on a monster for that weapon type. With this tier, it adds 100% affinity (not auto crit for negative affinity weapons) when attacking the weakest spot, but subtracts 50% everywhere else. If it ever occurs on an armor set, it probably should be paired with Worry Wart (Potential -10, reduces attack and defense at low health) for balancing. ---- SURVEILLANCE BALLOON I missed it in Tri, and still miss it in Portable 3rd. It wasn't always there, but I'll be damned if it wasn't handy when it was. Should we ever get a Monster Hunter game here with 10+ person lobbies, I thought it'd be pretty cool if you could just spectate ongoing hunts while you wait for more people or for your party to get ready. It'd be an aerial point-of-view (as if you were watching from the balloon) and you'd be able to have a 'free' camera to pan/change areas/zoom, or you could lock it to a particular player or monster. ---- FREEHUNT MODE Tri was going in the right direction with the ability to explore the deserted island as long as you pleased, and with they dynamically generated gathering spots/mining nodes you could spend a good amount of time gathering everything. Opening up all areas to freehunt instead designated 'Harvest Tour' quests in tandem with regenerating gathering spots and an inherently unstable environment would be a fine addition to the MH series in my eyes. Whoops forgot my signature, feeling uncreative with nicknames 02:55, January 11, 2011 (UTC)OP It shouldn't do a buttload of stagger damage. At most knock them down, but not doing damage to knock them over. Everyone would just spam bolos and use combo plus and it would be over. Torry 02:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Torry Yeah, there would definately have to be a new, fairly steep carry limit on ivy and/or stones to prevent that. 02:55, January 11, 2011 (UTC)OP Also: I didn't say using a bolo would be a guarenteed knockdown, just do damage towards it. If someone's been stabbing at the monster's toes for a while, a bolo might be enough to send it toppling. 02:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC)OP I like all of these ideas.Good job,Soul Brother #75704192.CrellinEtreyu 05:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC)